Juliana Fenton
by FandomLuv3r
Summary: An overdue Danny finally gives birth to his first child, Juliana, with only the help of his beautiful wife, Sam. mpreg


Three days after his due date and Danny was done. His massive belly could barely be contained and he couldn't be up and about for more than an hour at a time.

If it wasn't for Sam's support, he didn't think he could have made it this far. She had been doing everything for the last few months. All of the shopping and cleaning as well as whatever she could to comfort Danny.

He hated to admit it, but being pregnant did have its perks, mainly in terms of sex. Throughout the third trimester, Danny had been in a near constant state of hornyness and having both a penis and a vagina had opened up so many new possibilities for him.

Danny was laying in bed, cuddling and watching a movie with Sam when he started to feel some cramping in his stomach. At first he wondered if he had eaten too much popcorn, but that became less likely as the intensity slowly grew. The build was slow and Danny could largely ignore the pain to begin with.

By the time the movie was over, the cramping had gotten more intense and Danny's belly felt hard under his fingers. Still not really thinking about what the building cramps could mean, Danny decided to hop on the shower.

The warm water was soothing and after a few minutes Danny was sitting on the shower floor letting to water cascade down over his expansive midsection.

"Are you alright in there, baby?" Sam called through the door. "I need to pee."

"I'm fine just come on," Danny shouted back.

Sam slowly entered to do her business and after finishing up and washing her hands, she looked over and was surprised to see her husband sitting on the shower floor.

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked, trying to set a saucy mood.

"Not at all Sammy," Danny replied in a voice to match Sam's mood.

Sam climbed into the shower and joined Danny on the floor, rubbing his belly with soft, soothing circles. A soft moan escaped Danny's lips and he leaned forward, curling over his belly.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Sam asked, Tory lacing her words.

"I'm fine," Danny managed to force out as another groan escaped his lips. "I just ate too much of that popcorn.

As he said it, the pieces began to align in his mind and a newfound sense of panic gathered in his throat.

"I-I think I'm in labor. Sammy, please help me." Danny begged.

"It's okay sweetie. Your ready for this, we're ready." Sam replied, her voice steady and full of support. " Let's get you out of here and into the back room with all of the birthing equipment."

Sam helped Danny to stand up before reaching over to turn off the water. Without the soothing warmth of the water, Danny could feel the pressure starting to build in his pelvis.

Just as he was preparing to step out of the shower, a contraction hit, causing Danny to hunch over and gasp in pain. Sam reached over to run his back and they stayed like that until the contraction was over. When the pain had finally subsided, Danny stepped out of the shower and the couple began their way across the house to the birthing room.

They made it into the room and Danny made his way over to the section of floor they had covered in mats before Sam headed out of the room to gather up the last of the supplies they needed.

This was the first child, but after all of the ghost fighting wounds Sam had stitched up, the couple felt ready for a home birth.

Another contraction began building and Danny rubbed his belly furiously. The pain continued to get stronger and a low groan escaped Danny's lips. He shifted on the mats, ready for the contraction to start winding down like the previous ones, but this one was still building. The pain combined with the mounting pressure in his pelvis was becoming unbearable and Danny soon switched from groaning to fill out screaming.

All of a sudden he felt something odd between his legs and looked down to see water laced with blood dripping down his leg. While he was distracted, Sam came rushing into the room.

"I heard you scream. Are you okay? Let me check you." Sam rattled out as she was already leaning Danny back and spreading his knees apart.

"I'm okay, my water just broke." Danny answered, while complying as best he could to Sam's efforts.

She got his into position and checked his cervix. Finding him to be only 7cm dilated, she reminded Danny not to start pushing yet and cleaned his up as best she could without causing too much extra pain.

"I have one more thing to grab quick," Sam told him. "Think you'll be okay?"

"I'm fine," Danny assured, wondering what else she could possibly need.

Despite what he told his wife, Danny wasn't fine and as another contraction began to take hold he tried as hard as he could to stay silent, managing to stifle his cries down to a few gasps and moans.

Sam walked back into the room as the contraction was finishing winding down and Danny didn't see whatever it was that she had gone to grab.

Before he too much time to think, the next contraction started and from the first few seconds, Danny could tell this was going to be a bad one. He rolled up into a squatting position and felt an overwhelming urge to bear down.

"I need to push. I need to push now," Danny told Sam as he fought against the urge.

"Not yet, baby, you'll tear," Sam reminded gently.

Danny let out a yell and clutched his belly, trying his hardest not to push. Eventually the contraction ended and Danny rolled back to sit on the floor.

"Lean back and I can check you again," Sam offered.

Danny leaned back, but began to regret his decision as the pressure in this back and pelvis intensified to an also unbearable level.

"You're only at 9cm, but I think I can stretch you to 10," Sam told Danny.

"Just do it then," Danny replied. "I need to be able to push."

Sam inserted two fingers and began sweeping them around Danny's stretched opening, causing a small cry to escape his lips. She stop suddenly and pulled lot her fingers, but Danny told her to finish.

Shortly after Sam had finished, a wave of pain swept over Danny, causing him to roll back up into a squatting position. The contraction wasn't as bad as the previous ones, but still hurt to the point of forcing sound to escape Danny's throat.

With the contraction over, he stood up and began pacing around the small matted area. Sam stood up as well and Danny used he as support through his next few contractions. The need to push was still present, but not as overwhelming, allowing Danny to start with small, gentle pushes.

A few contractions after standing up, the urge to push became stronger again and Danny cried out. He clung to Sam with one hand and reached the other down between his legs. He could feel the top of the babies head and knew he was close to crowing.

Danny squatted down and pushed with all his might letting out a loud groan at the end. His efforts had pushed the head a bit farther out, but it retreated back in as soon as he felt the push.

Danny continued pushing for 15 minutes before becoming extremely frustrated.

"I can't do this. This baby isn't coming out. I'm a failure," Danny crude as tears begs to fall doe his face.

"It's okay baby, you can do this," Sam encouraged. "With the next contraction, I want you to give the biggest push of your life and bring our baby into the world."

The next contraction came and Danny bore down, feeling the baby's head finally begin to emerge. Once the head was all the way out, Dany reached his fingers, checking for the cord to be wrapped around its neck. Finding nothing, he bore down again and let out a cry as the shoulders passed through his entrance. Danny caught the baby as it slipped out and immediately brought it up to his chest before collapsing to his knees.

"You I did it Danny, you had a baby," Sam's voice was filled with joy.

Danny took a quick look between the baby's legs before welcoming little Juliana Fenton into the world.


End file.
